1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to power management, and more particularly to power management devices and system-on-chips (SoCs) including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microprocessor is a processing apparatus integrated on a single integrated circuit, or chips, and systematically performs operations in a preset order under control of a microcode.
A system-on-chip (SoC) is used, generally, to refer to a processing apparatus that integrates various functional blocks (for example, a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, an interface unit, a digital signal processing unit, an analog signal processing unit, etc.) in a single, or a few, semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) to implement an electronic system, such as a computer system, using a limited number of ICs.
The SoCs have evolved to complex systems including various functions such as multimedia, graphics, an interface, a security, etc. As diverse capabilities and functionality converge in portable devices that are battery-powered, researches are made for reducing power consumption of the portable devices while enhancing performance.